


The Letters Received

by F0R3V3R_L0ST



Category: The Letters we Send
Genre: Lost Love, Love, M/M, Mirrors, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F0R3V3R_L0ST/pseuds/F0R3V3R_L0ST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters of love and lost, of blood and tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letters Received

When we met we were mad, after we talked we were glad.

When we were together we always said forever.

When you died I said "together forever" then I feel for you again.

This is for you.

 

As the mirror shatters, the glass falling like rain.

So beautiful, So sharp. Like nothing I’ve ever seen.

I lose myself, as it cuts me a shower of crimson blood.

I don’t notice the pain as I see you over there my perfect angel.

You walk over and protect me from the rain.

As I see your blood I cry, my perfect angel in pain for me.

You hold me tight as I cry in your arms; you’re always there for me.

I try to push you away.

You’re too good for me.

You deserve someone ...better, but you just hold me tighter.

You say "You'll love me forever.", and I want to believe.

As the rain lets up and I can see your beauty.

As I look in to your eyes I can see the truth.

We stayed there till I feel asleep.

You picked me up and carried me away with you forever.

 

Without Wax, Yours Forever


End file.
